


Supporting Riley

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: A call to Riley's father after her disappearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj/gifts).



> Yuletide Madness Treat

As soon as she and Will are safe and alone and cut off from the modern world and anything Whispers can use to track them, Nomi calls Riley’s Dad for her. The poor man is frantic with worry. He’d stayed with Riley till they assured him she was resting comfortably and then gone home to catch a few hours asleep. He’d returned the next morning to find her gone, his attempts to find her stonewalled. His pleas to know where she’d been taken were met with blank faces and incomprehension.

“Why can’t I see her?” he demands of Nomi. “How do I know you’re really her friend? Why can’t she come to the phone?”

Riley hugs her arms to her chest. “Tell him… tell him to keep on getting stoned like it’s 1985.” 

“Anything else?” Nomi asks softly.

Riley shakes her head. “Just that I love him, and will be in touch when I can.” A tear slips down her cheek. Capheus appears. He joins Riley on the sofa and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. She turns and clings to him, and buries her face in his chest.

Nomi repeats Riley’s words and her father is silent for a long moment. “Is she okay?” he asks sadly.

“We’re taking care of her.”

“Who are you?”

Sun’s been a silent, watchful presence. As Riley sits up again, she rests a gentle hand on Riley’s shoulder and holds out a tissue for her tears. Through the bond they can feel the others, alerted by Riley’s distress, ready to lend support if needed. “We’re family,” she says simply.

Her Dad is silent again. Finally he says, softly. “I’m glad she’s not alone.”

“Never again,” Nomi says, and it's a vow.


End file.
